Once in a Blue Moon
by creepweirdoloser
Summary: - There was a light gleaming on Teddy's face… James swallowed and he realized. He glanced at the window and noticed that he was right: it was the moonlight, of course it was. Teddy/James Sirius


**Once in a Blue Moon**

**A/N: I got inspiration for this when it was about 4am? And… why, yes, I **_**am**_**going to Hell… but well… for reading and liking this, I guess I'll see you there. :-)**

James opened the door and got in, wondering if Teddy was sleeping since the house was dark. "I'm home," James said and took off his jacket. When he turned around, he almost had a heart attack because suddenly Teddy was standing before him. "Merlin, I almost shit my pants! Could you say something before you appear out of nowhere like that? And why are you here in the dark?"

James raised his eyebrows when Teddy didn't answer. He just stared at James with a cold look. "Where were you," Teddy groaned. "Huh? You _know_where I was." James yelped when Teddy suddenly grabbed James' hand and dragged him to the bedroom, throwing him to the bed. "What the fuck, Teddy?" Teddy stared at him and came on top of him, smelling his neck. "You stink." What the…? "Gee, aren't you polite…"

"You stink of another male." Holy fuck… "Teddy… are you drunk?" Teddy's harsh appearance didn't fade and James noticed that even though the room was dark, there was a light gleaming on Teddy's face… James swallowed and he realized. He glanced at the window and noticed that he was right: it was the moonlight, of course it was. James hadn't realized before nor had he remembered that it was full moon that night.

"Teds… You know I'd never cheat on you. And even if you smell someone else on me, it's just Albus – remember, my _brother_?" Teddy shook his head, groaning. "It's not only Albus." "Well... Scorpius and Hugo were there too. Anyways, it doesn't really matter, does it?" Teddy grabbed James' wrists and squeezed them so hard that James yelped. "I _hate_ it when you smell of anyone but me."  
>James glanced at Teddy whose eyes were sparkling from anger. "Strip."<br>"Look, we should just – "  
>"<em>Do it<em>," Teddy hissed and James could do nothing but shiver and give in. Teddy let his grip go and James pulled off his shirt and his pants. "Those too," Teddy said in his strict voice, pointing at James' boxers.

James did as he was told and soon he realized he was naked in the bed while Teddy was wearing all his clothes. "Turn around." James obeyed once again and he felt his breath getting heavier as he felt Teddy's eyes on him. "Now… you are nothing but my whore so you should be good as whores are. Get it?" James didn't trust his voice anymore so he only nodded. And then Teddy thrust a finger inside him. James cried from surprise and pain. "Teddy… please…" Teddy didn't seem to mind about James' pleads, he thrust his finger quickly back and forth and soon he added another finger. "Don't pretend you don't like this."

"No…" Teddy snorted. "You don't like it? Then why are you so hard already?" James moaned as Teddy thrust his fingers deep inside and grabbed James' dick at the same time. He couldn't help it, he was already painfully hard… it happened every time… "Come on, tell me you like it." James breathed unevenly, Merlin, he was so aroused, no, he was horny, he needed it and wanted it so much. "Teddy… oh, fuck…"  
>"Hm…? Fuck, you say? Want me to fuck you?" "Yes…"<p>

James moaned loudly as Teddy slipped in a third finger. "I didn't hear you." James bit his lip as Teddy moved faster. "Yes, please, fuck me!" Teddy snorted. "Is that what you want?"  
>"Yes, let me be your whore, please…"<br>Teddy got his fingers out. "Now that's a good whore. I'll give you a special reward," he said and James heard the smirk in his voice but he couldn't care about anything, he just wanted to feel Teddy's dick so fucking deep in his ass.

Teddy thrust in and James sighed from relief. Oh Merlin, it felt so good… but not good enough.  
>"Move, Teddy, please… I need it…" "Address me properly then maybe I will." James swallowed, trying to catch his breath. "Please, <em>master<em>…" Teddy caressed his hair. "That's a good whore." Suddenly it felt like Teddy got whole lot bigger in his ass. "What…?" "I morphed my dick bigger, just for you. I've wanted to do this so fucking long…" And then Teddy started to thrust. It felt as if James was going to be torn apart. And he loved it. It was so _huge_… filling every centimeter in him… it was so _hot_.

"Oh fuck… please, please," James cried and he wasn't even sure why he was pleading. Maybe because he just wanted to come _so bad_. "You like it, my little whore?" "Yes, master, I love it… It's so huge, it feels so good, so fucking good…" "I knew you'd like it, after all, you are a whore." With those words Teddy buried his teeth in James' shoulder and filled James' with his warm, thick sperm, making James come as well, harder than ever before. 

* * *

><p>In the morning when James woke up, he realized that he must've lost his consciousness. His whole body was hurting and humming with pleasure at the same time. James glanced at Teddy who was sleeping beside him, looking the same as always. James got up and grabbed his wand when he went to the bathroom. There he erased the marks and bruises Teddy had made last night. He was so used to it that it was just one routine for him. When James started to going out with Teddy, it was when he first realized that even though Teddy wasn't a werewolf, he still… changed when the moon was full.<p>

Usually he was very gentle, he was always considering James' feelings, making sure he was alright. When they made love, it was very sweet and loving and slow. But full moons made Teddy aggressive, possessive… He treated James as his whore and he was rough and didn't really care about James. Of course, James loved Teddy for he was caring and gentle by nature. But James couldn't deny that it was rather thrilling when Teddy's darker side appeared. James had no idea how he would act and it was exciting. Once in a month it was amazing to have it.

James went back to bed, crawling next to Teddy who woke up. "Jamie…?" "Morning, sleepy head," James said, grinning at Teddy's lost expression. "Not again… My head is gonna explode…" James brushed his lover's hair from his face and smiled, feeling empathy for him. For Teddy, his full moon nights were like heavy drinking: in the morning he didn't remember anything and he had a huge headache. Teddy knit his brows together and James knew that he was realizing it. "We had sex last night, didn't we…?" James nodded. Teddy shook his head. "It's so weird not to remember… I wish I could. Though, I want it always when it's full moon, don't I?" James grinned. "Yeah, you're pretty… passionate…"

A glimpse of uncertainty appeared on Teddy's eyes. "I know I've never asked but… is it good? I mean… do you like it better when I'm not… me?" James looked at Teddy for a while, wondering how to say it. "Teds… I _always_ like it with you. I liked it with you we did it for the first times when you were always clumsy and uncertain and nervous. It's pretty… different but you know what? Even if it was lousy and awkward, I would still do it with you. Because I love you. And when you're _you_, we have this amazing connection… you really think I would change that?"

Teddy smiled. "Thanks. I needed to hear that… I've been wanting to ask for so long but I was afraid of the answer…" James snorted. "You fool." James kissed Teddy on the forehead. "I fell in love with you for the person you are. For you are so damn caring about others, for you will do anything for those you love… And even when we fight and you won't give in 'cause you just have to be so bloody stubborn… I love everything about you, Teddy Remus Lupin."  
>Teddy sighed. "I love you too… so much."<p>

James smiled and leaned in as Teddy kissed him. Yes, it was thrilling alright, those full moon nights… but in the mornings after, James was glad that Teddy was himself again. For James really did love those slow mornings when they lay in the bed, just looking at each other and being oh so sappy, whispering how much they loved. Life with Teddy – with his aggressive side too… it was all perfect for James. He wanted it all, just like that. And Merlin was he grateful for having it all.


End file.
